


Падение

by SpiritHallows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex in a Car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль спас Дина из Ада. Пришло время вернуть долг</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destiel Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23808) by tickenz. 



Кас терял свою Благодать. За этим было мучительно больно наблюдать, и Дин не находил правильных слов, чтобы утешить ангела, тем более, что тот пытался все скрыть.

Началось всё с мелочи: порез, полученный в бою, зажил на секунду-две позже обычного, потому что мягкое голубое свечение не откликнулось на призыв Кастиэля столь же быстро, как раньше. Также нечто неуловимое появилось в поведении ангела. То, чего никто не заметил. Никто, кроме Дина.

Вскоре произошли и более заметные изменения. Однажды Дин позвал Каса на помощь, однако тот откликнулся часа через три. Дин уже собирался задать язвительный вопрос, но тут он увидел Каса. По-настоящему увидел. Увидел помутневшие глаза, ввалившиеся от усталости щеки. Такой вид возникает, как утверждают некоторые, только из-за недостатка сна, но ангелам сон не нужен! И вот Кастиэль стоит перед Дином, сжав челюсти, но держит спину прямо. Так уходила из него Благодать.

И однажды пришло время тяжелой травмы. Синяки, полученные на охоте с Дином, темными пятнами расплылись по бледному предплечью Каса. Он пытался скрыть их под рукавами своего плаща, надетого даже в августовскую жару. Кроме синяков, были еще и глубокие порезы и укусы, любезно оставленные Адским Псом. Кровь из них бежала по разорванной штанине. Дин видел, что Кастиэль трясущимися руками пытался исцелить себя, но не смог. И, как Винчестеру, ему пришлось перебинтовывать раны. Тогда, наконец, Кастиэль понял, что его тело, его сосуд невероятно хрупок. Но лишь частое дыхание выдавало в ангеле, нет, уже в человеке, это осознание.

Когда Кастиэль смог вновь ходить, Дин повел его в бар. Они не могли вернуть утерянное, и оба нуждались в небольшом отдыхе, хотя и никогда бы никому в этом не признались.

\- Дин, я не думаю, что это как-то поможет...

\- Чувак, расслабься. Тебе нужна передышка, - голос Дина был мягким, но не терпящим возражений. Кас только тяжело вздохнул, глядя на мелькающие блики от фар на мокрой от дождя дороге, и прижался щекой к прохладному окну. Дин хмыкнул в ответ:

\- Успокойся, Кас. У нас обоих нервы натянуты как струны, так что мы просто пропустим этой ночью пару стаканчиков.

Подъехав к бару, они, спасаясь от дождя воротниками курток, быстро зашли в помещение. Официантка, ее звали Лина, а может, Лана, провела мужчин к столику, стоящему в самом углу.

\- Дин, я не понимаю, какой смысл пить "Dirty Scaut Girl"? - Дин только фыркнул, забирая меню из рук Каса. Он стал просматривать список напитков, скользя пальцем по названиям.

\- "Dirty Scaut Girl" невозможно пить: слишком много пены и другого дерьма, - подняв свободную руку, Дин подозвал официантку. - Просто доверь выбор напитков мне.

\- Хорошо, Дин. Я верю тебе.

Раньше Винчестер бы посмеялся над этими словами, но теперь от мягкого тона Каса защемило сердце, и в груди разлилась гордость.

Наконец, Дин выбрал "напиток настоящих мужчин" - виски. Когда официантка принесла бутылку, он дал ей мелочь на чай и наполнил до краев два стакана. Показывая Касу пример, Дин поднял свой стакан и, слегка улыбаясь, быстро опустошил его, чувствуя, как алкоголь согрел горло.

\- Теперь твоя очередь.

Кас с сомнением посмотрел на Дина, но все же взял второй стакан и, тщательно копируя движения Винчестера, начал пить. Немного закашлявшись, он проглотил весь виски. Его голубые глаза ярко засияли.

\- Это...это было горячо, - с хрипотцой и ноткой удивления в голосе произнес брюнет. Дин засмеялся, и Кас смущенно приподнял уголки губ.

\- Итак, впереди у нас вся ночь, и ты скоро привыкнешь ко вкусу виски. Знаешь, это не самый дешевый напиток, так что наслаждайся, - Дин протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до плеча Каса и тихонько сжать его. Затем Винчестер резко схватил бутылку и вновь наполнил оба стакана.

\- Спорим, я выпью больше тебя, - бравада в голосе Дина и его вздернутая бровь заставили Каса усмехнуться.

\- Сомневаюсь, - Дин кивнул в знак одобрения слов брюнета и, улыбнувшись, залпом выпил второй стакан.

Примерно через полтора часа мужчины, спотыкаясь, вышли из бара и медленно направились к Импале. Рука Дина лежала на талии Каса, уберегая того от падения. Кастиэль бессмысленно хихикнул, когда кулаком случайно ударил Дина по спине.

\- Как тигр, бьешь в спину? - Дину пришлось выпрямиться, чтобы посадить Каса на заднее сиденье автомобиля, где тот довольно комфортно растянулся. Винчестер прислонился к дверце и, щурясь от яркой подсветки экрана мобильного, начал искать в контактах имя Сэма.

"Забиери насс, я наждрался, а кас только ржет", - Дин фыркнул, прекрасно зная, что его смс написано не совсем грамотно, но это было даже весело. Стоя под дождем, Дин ждал ответ Сэма, который пришел буквально через секунду: "Гребаный идиот. Буду через 45 минут".

\- Да уж, набрался я знатно, - радостно кивнул Дин сам себе. Он закрыл заднюю дверь и направился к месту водителя. Конечно, сейчас он в таком состоянии никуда не поедет, но глупо стоять и мерзнуть под дождем, когда можно сидеть в тепле и слушать приятную музыку. Музыка и выпивка прекрасно сочетаются. Щелчок закрытой дверцы вызвал у Каса очередной приступ хихиканья. Дин завел двигатель, который сразу мягко заурчал, и стал колдовать над приборной панелью, чтобы включить музыку.

"Я далеко от тебя,  
Я лежу на холодной земле,  
Я молюсь, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил меня  
И согрел в своих теплых руках..."

Что за хрень несет его Детка? Дин убьет брата за то, что тот копался в его машине. Недовольно бубня что-то себе под нос, Винчестер уже был готов переключить мелодию, как приглушенный голос Кастиэля остановил его:

\- Оставь, Дин, мне нравится.

\- С...серьезно, чувак? Эт ж не рок! - Дин метнул взгляд на Каса через зеркало заднего вида. Увидев, что тот надул нижнюю губу, Винчестер вздохнул, признавая свое поражение. - Хорошо, ладно, без проблем. Пусть играет.

Дин откинулся на спинку кресла и даже решил, что музыка не так уж и плоха. Расслабившись, он почти задремал, когда почувствовал, как Кас дергает его за рукав:

\- М? Чт... что такое?

\- Ты можешь пересесть ко мне? - Дин уже был готов начать лекцию о личном пространстве, но сдался, когда увидел в зеркале заднего вида умоляющие и немного нерешительные голубые глаза Каса.

Драматично вздохнув, Дин перелез на заднее сиденье Импалы и начал устраиваться поудобнее рядом с Касом. Тот немного подвинулся и задремал на плече Дина, вздергивая голову, когда она соскальзывала. Дину это не причиняло неудобств. Он зарылся подбородком в волосы Кастиэля и наслаждался их мягкостью. Через какое-то время Дин решил немного изменить свое положение: он обнял Каса за талию, чтобы локоть не упирался тому в грудную клетку.

Вокруг царило спокойствие. Тихо играла музыка, по крыше машины мягко стучал дождь. Дыхание Каса было легким, глаза приоткрыты, и он, находясь под влиянием виски, иногда посмеивался. Неожиданно Кас заговорил:

\- Я умру, Дин? - мягко произнес он, рассеянно играя с потертыми концами рукавов куртки Дина. Это был даже не вопрос, а констатация факта, полное принятие действительности.

Дин опустил взгляд на темную макушку, пытаясь сосредоточиться на произнесенном. Но это было трудно, учитывая, какое тепло дарило ему присутствие Кастиэля. Кас приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дина, и случайно коснулся его щеки своей щетиной. И, Господи Боже, как же это приятно! Дину потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы удержаться от необдуманных действий.

\- Нет, Кас, ты не умрешь. Ты останешься здесь, со мной, - подчеркивая свои слова Винчестер нежно сжал бедро Кастиэля, на котором лежала его рука.

Кас что-то пробормотал, и Дину пришлось наклониться, чтобы услышать его слова:

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Я сказал, что твои убеждения замечательны, хотя и ложны, - Кас коротко фыркнул и уткнулся лицом в куртку Дина, трясясь от беззвучного смеха. Винчестер нахмурился, и, подхватив Каса под подмышки, притянул его лицо к своим глазам.

\- О чем ты говоришь, черт возьми?! - но Кастиэль в ответ только хихикнул.

\- Дин. Дин, Дин, Дин. Дин, Дин, Дин, - казалось, Кас наслаждался этим именем, пробуя его игру на своих зубах, языке, губах. Кстати об этом... Взгляд брюнета остановился на губах Дина, и предательские мысли об их вкусе и тепле заполнили его затуманенный алкоголем разум. В конце концов Кас покачал головой и, сосредоточившись, произнес:

\- Знаешь, я получил еще пару выр... выгр... выговоров за то, что слишком привязался к тебе, - наклонившись к Дину еще ближе, так что его волосы коснулись щеки Винчестера, заговорщически зашептал Кас. - Они не просто приказали мне остановиться, но вдобавок спросили меня, почему так получилось, - и, прежде чем Дин осознал эти слова, осторожно прикоснулся губами к шее охотника, прямо под ухом.

\- И угадай, что я ответил им, - теплое дыхание Каса согревало кожу Дина, от чего тот глубоко вздохнул откинул голову на спинку сиденья.

Это неправильно. Чертовски неправильно. Дин любит женщин, он спит с женщинами. Но даже несмотря на это в последние месяцы в его снах часто появлялся Кастиэль. А вскоре появились мечты о прикосновениях ангела, о его жарких стонах от ласк Дина. И Винчестер стыдился этих снов.

\- И чт... что ты ответил? - Дин слегка сбился, потому что в этот момент Кас начал прокладывать дорожку поцелуев вниз по шее, ласкать языком горячую кожу и поглаживать колено Дина ладонью.

\- Я сказал, все из-за того, что я заботился о тебе больше, чем о братьях и сестрах моего Гарнизона. Поэтому я давал тебе все, что ты просил, - Кас слегка отстранился, и Дин увидел, что в его глазах плещется желание. Он неосознанно смочил губы кончиком языка. Это движение загипнотизировало Каса.

\- Но теперь я не могу это делать. Я стал человеком, и я умру. Я потеряю тебя, - Кас слегка пожал плечами и уставился на свою ладонь, которая лежала на коленке Дина. Винчестер сглотнул комок, вдруг образовавшийся в горле, и посмотрел на Кастиэля, ангела, который целых 40 лет пробивался к нему, чтобы спасти из Ада. И Дин не может потерять Каса после всего того, что они пережили вместе.

Пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, Дин положил свою руку на затылок Каса и с тихим стоном притянул его для поцелуя. Дин боялся, что Кастиэль оттолкнет его, но тот, удобнее наклонив голову, ответил на прикосновение губ.

\- Ты не потеряешь меня, Кас. Я не позволю тебе умереть, - Дин провел языком по нижней губе Каса, дыхание которого стало тяжелым. Его рука медленно переместилась с колена на внутреннюю часть бедра, остановившись в опасной близости от члена Дина, который уже начал возбуждаться. Винчестер колебался между желанием сделать все не торопясь, чтобы Кас не испугался, и потребностью как можно скорее ощутить пальцы Каса на своем члене.

Движения Кастиэля были настойчивы, и вскоре он оторвался от губ Дина, но только для того, чтобы, о Господь Всемогущий, пересесть ему на колени и вновь целовать быстро и жестко. К звукам музыки и дождя добавилось тяжелое дыхание двух мужчин и звуки жадных отчаянных поцелуев, которых оба ждали так долго. Руки Каса скользнули под футболку Дина, который, в свою очередь, положил свои ладони на бедра Кастиэля. Началась борьба за доминирование, но она закончилась, когда Кас потерся пахом о член Дина.

Дин мягко стянул плащ с плеч Кастиэля и расстегнул пиджак, также вскоре упавший на пол машины. Кас тихонько застонал и попытался стянуть с Дина футболку, чему помешала еще не снятая куртка Винчестера.

\- Погоди секунду, Кас, погоди.

\- Твою мать, не могу! - рыкнул Кас, и бедра Дина моментально взлетели вверх, потому что его заводили грязные разговорчики во время секса. А сейчас ему просто снесло крышу от низкого голоса Каса, от непрекращающихся поцелуев, от отчаянных попыток сорвать с него футболку, чтобы обнажить горячую кожу.

Кас, прижавшись к голой груди Дина, начал тереться своих пахом об его член. Дин прервал влажный поцелуй и застонал от наслаждения. Он попытался развязать галстук на шее Каса, но тот просто оттолкнул руки Дина и сам, ослабив узел, снял его через голову. Дин, не теряя времени, принялся расстегивать пуговицы рубашки, покрывая поцелуями каждый сантиметр обнажавшейся кожи. Одной рукой Винчестер придерживал спину Каса, а другой начал ласкать через штаны его возбужденный член. Голубые глаза Кастиэля расширились от удивления, дыхание сбилось, и он застонал, пытаясь крепче прижаться к ладони Дина. Дин провел по всей длине члена Каса, чуть сжав пальцы.

\- Диин... - отчаянно простонал Кастиэль. Его обычное ангельское спокойствие катилось ко всем чертям.

\- Я здесь, Кас. Я с тобой, - Дин убрал руку с паха Каса несмотря на его протестующий стон и занялся своей ширинкой. Его член буквально рвался из тесной джинсовой ткани. Решив немного отдышаться, Винчестер посмотрел на Каса. Его глаза были практически черными, только по краю виднелось тонкое кольцо голубого цвета, а волосы торчали во все стороны.

\- Т... ты действительно этого хочешь, Кас? На самом деле хочешь? Потому что, если мы продолжим, то я не смогу остановиться, - душа Дина все равно была обречена попасть в Ад, а вот Кас... Кас заслужил большего, чем может дать ему Дин. И если бы он мог отправить бывшего ангела на Небеса, то сделал бы это не задумавшись. Он бы умолял Бога простить Кастиэля и вернуть его в Рай.

Кас коротко кивнул и, немного отдышавшись, прошептал:

\- Да. Дин, пожалуйста, я хочу этого. Ты мне нужен. Только ты.

И они вновь принялись жарко целоваться. Дин расстегнул пряжку ремня и выдернул его из петель джинсов. Стоны становились все громче и громче, покуда мужчины срывали друг с друга одежду. Дин занялся ширинкой Каса и немного неуклюже стянул с него штаны.

Кас просунул пальцы за пояс боксеров Винчестера и сдернул их. Дин провел пальцами по гладкой груди Кастиэля, чувствуя каждый напряженный мускул. Капли пота выступили на разгоряченной коже Каса, и Дин не сомневался, что на его теле они тоже есть. Но все, о чем мог сейчас думать Винчестер, так это о том, как Кастиэль, не отрываясь, смотрит на свою руку, ласкающую чужой пах.

\- К...Кааас, - стон застрял в горле, когда павший ангел провел большим пальцем по блестящей головке члена Дина. Кас чуть крепче сжал пальцы и начал двигать ими по всей длине медленно, о Боже, какое удовольствие доставляло это Дину! Он притянул лицо Каса для очередного поцелуя и начал двигать бедрами в такт движениям руки. Кас целует глубоко, утверждая свою власть над Дином, и не сбивается с ритма. Неожиданно он надавил на чувствительное местечко под головкой члена Дина, от чего тот громко и протяжно застонал.

Дин задыхался от дарящих наслаждение, быстрых и яростных движений кулака Каса. Кастиэль оторвался от губ Дина и провел языком вдоль шеи до уха.

\- Пожалуйста, Дин, я хочу тебя, - хрипло прошептал Кас.

Дин и подумать не мог, что такое возможно, но он еще сильнее возбудился от этих слов и, немного замешкавшись, снял трусы с Каса. Кастиэль, застонав, крепко прижал свой возбужденный член к животу Дина.

\- Тише, тише. Я с тобой. Просто дыши, - Дин говорил это для них обоих, потому что слышал сердцебиение Каса так же хорошо, как свое. Оба мужчины хотели того, что только они могли друг другу дать.

\- Это для тебя первый раз? - разумеется, Дин знал ответ, но он хотел услышать это от Каса. Что Дин - его первый партнер. Анатомически, Кас тоже был для Винчестера первым, но Дин хотя бы знал принцип действий. И да, не забыть бы спросить у Каса, где он научился так мастерски дрочить.

\- Да. В том борделе я вытерпел один лишь поцелуй, - стыдливо признался Кастиэль.

\- Почему?

\- Когда она начала раздевать меня, я понял, что хочу... хочу, чтобы моим первым сексуальным партнером стал ты, - Кас выглядел весьма смущенным, несмотря на развратный внешний вид. И Дин не смог удержаться от мягкого, но глубокого поцелуя. И впервые за сегодняшнюю ночь Кас позволил ему взять контроль над ситуацией. Вкус губ Каса напоминал о недавно выпитом виски и, как показалось Дину, о темном шоколаде и чае. Такая интересная комбинация понравилась Винчестеру и он углубил поцелуй. Члены мужчин терлись друг о друга и Кас уже собирался обхватить их рукой, когда Дин остановил его.

\- Не спеши, Кас, - одной рукой Дин перехватил ладонь брюнета, а другой провел вниз по его позвоночнику, остановившись на мягких изгибах ягодиц. Пальцы скользнули к колечку мышщ и слегка надавили на него. Кас, напрягшись, недовольно зашипел, но Дин уже приник к его губам, успокаивая.

\- Расслабься. Я не сделаю тебе больно, - Дин осторожно ввел палец в Каса и медленно двигал им, пока тот не расслабился, уткнувшись Винчестеру в шею с тихим вздохом. Тогда Дин добавил еще один палец. Мышцы Каса плотно обхватывали вторгавшиеся пальцы.

\- Ты чертовски узкий, - шепнул Дин, но Кас в ответ лишь простонал. Дин понял, что Кас почти готов принять его, но только тогда вытащил пальцы, когда Кастиэль сам стал насаживаться на них.

Руки Дина дрожали. Раньше он никого не хотел так отчаянно и очень боялся все испортить. Ведь это была не очередная девчонка из бара, лицо которой он вскоре забудет. Это был Кас. Ангел, который поставил все на Дина. Ангел, который спас его из Ада после 40 лет осады. Ангел, который знал все о Дине, но несмотря ни на что принял его. Желал его. Любил его.

Дин заставил себя отвлечься от этих мыслей и приподнял Каса. Брюнет наклонился вперед, так что его грудь упиралась в лицо Дина, и тому пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы найти губы Каса. Кастиэль краем глаза заметил незаживший порез на плече Дина и легким касанием ладони залечил его. После этого Кас проникновенно посмотрел своими голубыми глазами на Винчестера, и, казалось, время на секунду приостановило свой бег. Дождь тихо стучал по крыше и окнам Импалы, музыка нежно звучала где-то вдалеке.

А потом Дин начал осторожно опускать Каса, и вот головка члена медленно проникает в растянутый анус. Кас почувствовал, как все его существо заполняется чем-то горячим, и это было чертовски приятно. Дин опускал Каса все ниже и ниже, пока не вошел в него целиком.

Осознание этого факта сбило дыхание Винчестера. Он внутри Кастиэля. Жар, рядом с которым меркло даже адское пламя, горячо обволакивал Дина. Он не верил в реальность происходящего, но дыхание Каса обожгло лицо, и Дин немного нервно облизал губы.

\- Ммм... Дин, дай мне секунду.

\- Все время мира в твоем распоряжении, - прошептал Дин низким голосом, поглаживая напряженную спину Каса.

\- Тв... твой член достоин восхищения, - с трудом отозвался Кас, и Дин тихо рассмеялся.

\- Спасибо.

Дин принялся нежно выцеловывать шею Каса и, добравшись до мочки уха, начал посасывать ее. Только когда Кас кивнул, Дин начал осторожно двигать бедрами, чтобы тот привык к необычным ощущениям. Но скоро стало понятно, что Кастиэль не хочет ждать. Он начал быстрее и сильнее насаживаться на член Дина.

\- Твою мать, Кас... - слабо простонал Дин, подстраиваясь под ритм Каса, член которого терся об его торс. Это было больше, чем простой секс. Дин трахался множество раз, но только сейчас он чувствовал, что между ним и его партнером есть какая-то священная интимная связь.

\- Так хорошо, Кас, так хорошо, - шептал Дин слова одобрения Касу, который начал действовать куда увереннее. Он притянул запястье Дина к своему члену, намекая на свое желание.

Дин обхватил пенис Кастиэля и начал двигать кулаком по всей длине в ритм движений бедер. Глаза Каса распахнулись, из груди вырвался протяжный стон, но Дин оборвал его поцелуем. Винчестер чувствовал, что приближается к развязке, и по коротким стонам, срывающихся с губ Каса, понял, что ему тоже осталось немного.

\- Дин, Дин, Дин! - отчаянно застонал Кас. Напрягшись, он начал толкаться в кулак Дина еще быстрее, и через пару секунд Дин почувствовал в своей ладони густую липкую сперму Каса. И в этот момент Дин понял, что он сам кончает в Каса с низким стоном удовольствия. Кастиэль, слегка дрожа, успокаивающе гладил Винчестера по голове и постепенно привыкал к ощущению влажного тепла внутри своего тела.

\- Кас! - Дин и сам не знал, что он хочет сказать. Он просто крепко прижал Кастиэля к себе, а тот шептал ему на ухо всякие нежности на своем языке.

Дин медленно возвращался в реальность. Кас тихо лежал на его плече, изредка слабо вздрагивая от пробегающих по телу волн удовольствия. Дин привлек его для мягкого поцелуя. Дин хотел как можно дольше держать в своих объятьях Кастиэля, потому что он помнил, каким обреченным голосом тот говорил, что потеряет его. Винчестер знал, каково терять близких людей. Вся его жизнь - череда потерь. Мама, отец, Сэмми, Эллен, Джо... И он не собирается вносить имя Каса в этот список. Он не мог жить без Кастиэля, и теперь, когда Кас хочет его, Дин сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы сохранить жизни их обоих. Это все, что может дать Дин. Но если кто-то и поймет, как много это значит для Дина, то только Кас.

Обмениваясь неторопливыми поцелуями, они медленно одевали друг друга. Дин смахнул капельку пота над верхней губой Каса, и тот слабо улыбнулся. Дин, ухмыльнувшись, решил не надевать футболку: она была безбожно разорвана. Кас смущенно посмотрел на Дина. Винчестер притянул Кастиэля к голой груди, и тот слышал, как бьется сердце охотника. 

В салоне пахло потом и сексом, и Дин приоткрыл окно. Кас, кажется, не мог перестать целовать грудь Дина, от чего тот тихонько вздыхал. Винчестер знал, что скоро им придется выйти из машины и столкнуться с жестоким внешним миром, где любой из них может погибнуть в мгновение ока. Но Дин собирался отложить этот момент как можно дальше. Оба молчали, но слова были не нужны. Дин и Кас давно научились понимать друг друга с полувзгляда, понимать чувства друг друга по движению тела. И Дин этим воспользовался. Едва касаясь кожи, он провел пальцами по руке Каса от плеча до запястья, словно говоря: "Я здесь. Я с тобой. Я никогда не оставлю тебя". Поцеловал в висок: "Я люблю тебя". Обнял Каса за талию: "Я буду защищать тебя". И Дин знал, что Кас услышал его и все понял.

Сэм так и нашел их в объятиях друг друга, мирно посапывающих под тихую музыку. Как можно тише Сэм скользнул на водительское сиденье и повез их в мотель.

Он ничего не сказал, а просто помог Дину довести Каса до постели. Потому что Сэм знал, что Кастиэль спас Дина. И если кто и мог уберечь Каса от падения, то это был Дин.


End file.
